


【忍迹忍】我盛大的婚礼

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 这是一个……为了钱结婚的故事。





	【忍迹忍】我盛大的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告  
> 写完觉得妈耶我真的也太爱他们了吧。

迹部再次碰到忍足的时候正处于难得他人生中非常焦虑的关口。

老爹终于对他的终身大事开始插手了。在迹部跟老妈介绍的第二十五个相亲对象闹翻后，老爹怒了，扬言你再这样胡闹下去要收回继承权，老妈在旁边添油加醋，男女都不限，你总得找个伴啊。

迹部景吾，虽然钻石王老五，但是，很遗憾地，因为小时候太过中二，每天想着称霸球坛，长大之后也非常中二，每天想着称霸世界，导致的结果是其实一次恋爱也没有谈过。导致的另一个结果是虽然适婚对象非常多，但坚持不下三次约会，在婚恋市场恶名远扬。

就在这种焦头烂额的状况下，他遇上了同样也很处境尴尬的忍足。

忍足侑士，男，跟他同学了五年，在迹部回国工作之后也依然跟他保持了良好关系，称得上多年好友。在迹部看到他的时候，被坐在他对面的漂亮女士泼了一头红酒。然后那位女士气得拂袖而起，被忍足拉住袖子。

“不好意思，这顿AA。”忍足说。

迹部想，啧，真是令人印象深刻的出场。

 

他走上前，拉开椅子（刚才被女士坐过那张），坐到忍足面前。

忍足愣了愣。“迹部？”他头上还在滴着红酒呢。

“啊嗯。不太顺？”迹部说。从口袋里拿出手绢递给他。忍足接过，擦了擦自己的脸。

“被你看到了，真不好意思。”忍足说。

“你到底做了什么对不起人家的事？”迹部忍不住问。

“因为钱啊。”忍足说。“嘛，我不太懂，花很多钱买虚荣心有必要吗？”然后他就继续吃他的小羊排，好像刚才发生的完全没造成影响。

“我记得你是医生，不会缺钱啊？”

“实习很穷的。”忍足叹气。“你不能想象啦。房租贵得要死，还有很重的学贷，我简直做梦都在想怎么赚钱。”

迹部看着他。忽然有了一个疯狂的念头。

“喂，忍足，现在有一个机会，让你赚十亿，你愿不愿意？”迹部问。

忍足抬头警惕地看他一眼。“合法吗？”

“完全合法。”迹部答。

忍足点头，立刻兴奋起来。“当然愿意。你终于记得带我发财了？”

“跟本大爷结婚。”迹部说。

忍足卡了三秒钟。“什么游戏？我记得你不是打网游的人啊。”

“真的结婚的那种结婚。”

“见家长下聘礼有婚礼那种结婚？”

迹部点头。“我有价值五十亿日元的股份必须要结婚才能拿到，现在家里逼着我结婚，如果不结过期就要收回。”

“我是男人。”忍足说。

“可以去欧洲注册。”迹部答道。

“需要什么婚前协议吗？”忍足立刻转变思路。

迹部想不愧是忍足，真是上路。“不需要，你也没啥特别值钱的东西吧。”

“喂喂。”忍足说。“这十亿什么时候可以取现？”

“严格来说婚后就可以，但最好还是离婚时。”迹部说。“一年时间够交代我家里了。”

忍足摸了摸下巴。“好，我答应你。我们什么时候去登记？”

以上，就是迹部景吾花了三分钟搞定结婚对象的过程。

事后他觉得自己简直天才。第一忍足跟他很熟，第二忍足长得一表人才，第三忍足特别配合，不容易穿帮。至于性别，更是好理由，本大爷不是爱无能只是爱上同性这种，家里也不好说什么啊。

 

一周后，迹部把忍足带回了家。

这件事当然要包装一下，不能让老人家看出破绽。为此他俩商量了一个可歌可泣的故事，大概就是少时一见倾心，但彼此太过年幼，无法承担爱情的重量，之后一直无法忘怀，迹部也是为此一直无法接受其他人。直到再次相遇，迸发爱情火花，一发不可收拾。但顾虑着同性身份，一直不敢跟家里讲，现在家里终于逼到这份上了，那就是做决断的时候了。要么不婚，要么非君不可。

故事是忍足编的，发挥了他看了太多浪漫小说的特长，写了长达十页的台本，爱恨别离生死相许，迹部看了，深受感动，编得太真了他都快信了。

当天忍足特意打扮了一下，头发梳得整整齐齐，穿一身藏青色西装，打了领带，眼镜也换了新的，看起来特别聪明帅气。迹部在心里把自己夸赞了一番，想他怎么没早想到这主意，这家伙带出去不比那些没什么个性的官家小姐们更拿得出手？

他自己也很精心打扮了一番，配了米灰色西装和金色领带。总之，怎么看都很搭。

然后就到了关键的见家长环节。

迹部之前已经跟爸妈打过预防针，但没想到妈妈看到忍足特别高兴，说多俊俏一小伙啊，拉着他坐在自己旁边。我就知道景吾一直不答应我们安排的婚事是另有缘由。

忍足一个标准微笑。阿姨好，阿姨看起来这么年轻，小景遗传了您的美貌呢，但还是您更美呀。把迹部他妈哄得眉开眼笑。

迹部心想，啧……这家伙什么时候嘴这么甜了。然后又想，好开头就成功了一半。

饭桌上爸爸不怎么说话，妈妈一直在问忍足的情况。忍足君在医院工作是吗，很辛苦吧，家里是开医院的，当初怎么跟景吾在一起的，为什么不告诉家里呢，你家接受吗……问题一大堆。

忍足演技高超，四分编三分说还有三分特别拿捏得当的羞怯。是呀因为读了博士，多花了好多年刚刚才出来工作，懂得不多，还请阿姨多多指教，现在还在实习阶段比较忙，小景很照顾我，时常来给我送个便当什么的。我从国中时就很仰慕小景了，一起打球一起进U17，后来我跟小景还一起双打，经常在一起磋商技巧什么的，没控制住我就告白了，没想到小景居然答应了，我开心地好几天没睡着觉……

迹部听着听着觉得嗯？怎么跟台本不太一样？

“高中时候分手的。”迹部插嘴，打断他的跑火车。“我出国读书，侑士留在东京。有一直电话和书信，但是远距离毕竟很难。”他还特意抓住忍足的手以示真实。

“对的对的我还留着小景给我的信。”忍足立刻接上。“用五国文字写的我爱你，真的很浪漫。”

迹部：“侑士寄过我他拉琴的音乐……”

“哈，对的，《流浪者之歌》。”

“《爱之悲》。”两个人同时开口。迹部瞪了忍足一眼：你写的你自己没记住？

忍足：太长了我怎么记得每个细节？

幸好妈妈没发现异样，迹部又继续说了下去：“但毕竟很难啊，远距离什么的，渐渐就淡了。但是……后来遇上才发现他一直没忘了我，我也……”

“对小景，我等多久都愿意。能被他再次接受我非常满足。”忍足握紧他的手，一脸幸福微笑。

妈妈感动得眼中含泪。

爸爸咳了一声，打断了他们。“太突然了。”他说。“之前从来没有听你提过……”

妈妈拍了他一下。“景吾是怕我们不同意！”

忍足恰到好处地低头，眼圈发红。“其实……我家里也很担心，大概觉得像景吾这样的人是不会和我认真的吧，毕竟也能理解，迹部家有这么大的产业需要他去继承……”

迹部装模作样地拍了拍他的肩。

“所以，我这次前来也是为了取得你们的谅解……对不起，请你们不要再为他安排相亲了，那样他很痛苦。我虽不才，但愿意用一生守护他幸福。请你们让我们在一起吧！”忍足深深鞠躬。

迹部在心里给他鼓掌。也一起弯下腰去。

爸爸没什么话说了。妈妈开始拿手帕擦眼泪了。

“也……没有因为你是男生就不接受吧。”爸爸摸了摸下巴，有点尴尬。“既然是景吾选的，我们也不是那种不讲理的家长。景吾一直没交往过女生，多少也猜到一点……只是结婚这事，毕竟是大事……”

“这事儿我来办。”妈妈说。“你放心。景吾是继承人，一定会办得风光的。”

“其实……”迹部插嘴。“我们想着简单一点好，就两个人去旅行结婚……”

“那怎么行！”妈妈说。“迹部家的婚事怎么能这么轻易，而且你的婚礼还是继承仪式啊！王子饭店包下来。要让大家都看看你的对象啊。”

忍足闻言悄悄一缩，迹部反对无效，只好答应了。

 

搞定了迹部爸妈，忍足又拉着他去大阪把自己爸妈搞定了。类似的说词再说一遍，细节上增加了两三个前女友，交往时间改成了全国大赛期间，这次轮到迹部做陈词，他编不出忍足那么多话，只是深深一鞠躬。“请把您的儿子交给我吧，我会好好对他的。”

居然还真的给他蒙混过关了。

结束之后一大家人一起吃饭，谦也也来了，拉着他哥说我早就觉得你俩奇奇怪怪的，现在终于公布了？保密工作做得真好啊。惠里奈倒是一脸游移不定，问忍足，我记得你高中时候在跟纱织交往？你前段时间不还找了个女友？忍足打着哈哈无法反驳，迹部心说要糟，倒是谦也解了围，说哎呀你不知道侑士那时候每次跟我电话一半时间在谈迹部，障眼法懂不懂？

忍足摸了摸头干笑，迹部看了他一眼，说还有这事儿啊。忍足给他夹了一块肉，堵住他的嘴。

 

再下一次是双方家长见面订婚，在东京挑了间豪华饭店，迹部和忍足全程摆设，听爸妈相互说哎呀我那儿子真是愁死我啦，一直没对象/对象太多，如果早知道他和侑士/景吾在一起，我们就放心了，为什么不早说啊。聊得兴起迹部爸爸约忍足爸爸下次一起打高尔夫，两位妈妈商量起人工受孕的程序，完全没有他们之前想象中剑拔弩张的景象。只除了最后在谁给谁下聘这种问题上产生了一点分歧，最后商议好婚礼由迹部家主办，蜜月旅游及酒水由忍足家出。半句没给他们机会插嘴。

忍足专注于眼观鼻鼻观心地吃饭，迹部踢了他一脚。忍足抬头，发现四位家长饱含着慈爱的目光正看着他们俩，他礼貌地微笑，伸手给迹部剥了两个虾。迹部对他回以一个看起来很甜腻其实带着警告的笑容。

跟迹部混了这么多年，迹部喜欢吃什么不喜欢吃什么忍足还是知道的，迹部负责应付场面话，忍足就给他剔掉菜上的紫苏和蒜叶，冷面上的芥末撇去一半，虾子剥好，挑好螺肉，做得特别顺手，以至于爸妈都看愣了。

“侑士……真的很会照顾人。”迹部妈妈说。“我们家景吾很任性，以后也要拜托你多多关照了。”

忍足连忙擦了擦手，弯腰致谢。“您太夸张了，景吾一直也对我很好。连任性在我眼里看来都是他可爱的一部分啊。”逗得妈妈笑得合不拢嘴。

迹部正在喝酒，呛了一下。连忙换了个话题，试图谈起最新的政策动态，被爸妈无情地无视了。

总体而言，宾主尽欢。

 

所以他们就要结婚了。这事儿变成真的了。

因为日本国内没有同性注册，打算先举办婚礼在渡蜜月的时候去欧洲登记。妈妈坚持要他们请冰帝的朋友作为代表在婚礼上发言——因为，那是难以忘怀的开始啊！这件事让两个人伤了点脑筋。

他们请网球部的朋友们吃饭，磕磕巴巴地宣布他们要结婚了，准备迎接大家的质疑和困惑，没想到大家都接受非常良好……有点过分良好了。

日吉说嘛，早就看出来你俩不单纯，但坚持了这么久也是不容易，恭喜啦。宍户说长太郎给我钱！赌输了吧！我早就告诉你他俩在一起了！凤还算正常的，只是有点震惊，问那以后要怎么叫？叫姓叫习惯了叫迹部侑士或者忍足景吾都很奇怪啊？岳人抓住忍足拼命晃，侑士你太过分了这么重要的事为什么之前一直瞒着我？慈郎眨巴着眼睛说迹部迹部你俩是早恋啊！是初恋吗？毕业时有没有拿了对方校服扣子？

只有桦地，安静地什么话也没说。迹部心想不愧是桦地啊，本大爷没看错你……忍足忽然被桦地紧紧抓住了手。然后高大的男人刷地两条眼泪掉下来：忍足学长，迹部大人交给你了。祝两位百年好合！早生贵子！

迹部：………

忍足：………

迹部按了按额头。“等一下，你们是怎么得出这种结论我和忍足以前在交往？”

岳人：“啊，很明显吧？侑士天天跟你在一起啊。”

迹部：“明明跟你在一起的时间比较多吧！”

岳人：“部长吃醋了！抱歉那时候我不知道……”

迹部：“就说不是了！跟我在一起时间最多的是桦地，对不对，桦地？”

桦地：“Usu！”

宍户：“但是桦地不一样啊，你跟桦地在一起就没有那种很奇怪的气氛……”

迹部：“什么很奇怪的气氛？”

慈郎：“啊，这个我知道！A.O. Field！”

迹部：“什么A.O.Field啊？！”

慈郎：“Atobe.Oshitari.Field啊，插不进去的感觉。迹部看到侑士就不会跟我玩了，一定会去找侑士。”

迹部：“不是因为你一直在睡觉么？什么A.O.Field，只是脑内幻想吧！”

一众正选齐齐摇头。

凤：“你记得以前立海大的人怎么说忍足的吗？”

迹部：“冰帝的天才？”

宍户：“冰帝的副部长。我们没副部啊。不是因为你总带着他去参加部长会议的吗？再说冰帝的天才也是你叫出来的。”

迹部：“他本来就是天才啊。”

众人沉默，露出了“果然吧”的表情。

迹部：“啊嗯，有什么意见？”

凤：“就是这样了。”

迹部：“怎样了？你们怎么一个个都奇奇怪怪的？”

凤：“一到忍足的事情上你就很不客观了。”

迹部：“本大爷没说错啊？忍足的实力你们也都认可吧？U17集训里他的成长可是很惊人的。”

日吉：“听青学的人说那段时间忍足经常跟你跑到人影都没有。”

迹部：“特训啊。这家伙体力不行，本大爷给他补课。”

日吉：“那可不是我听说的……”

岳人：“等一下，等一下，重点不是训练，难道不该是你俩到底什么时候好上的吗？”

宍户：“我猜全国大赛那会儿，那时部长每次练球到很晚，忍足都在。”

慈郎：“啊，我觉得是快毕业那会儿，那时迹部拒绝了好多女生。”

凤：“呃，有那么早？我觉得是高中吧。迹部走之前不是有段时间跟忍足形影不离？”

桦地：“13岁。刚进校那时。”

众人齐齐看桦地。看不出啊桦地……果然耳聪目明，不愧是一直跟在迹部身边的。

实在没法说的迹部捅了在旁边保持安静全程围观的忍足一下。“喂，你解释清楚啊！”

忍足无奈：“要我怎么说，你还记得我下个月要跟你结婚了吗？”

迹部：“那又怎样？”

忍足：“你还记得我们的人设是国中时在一起，高中分手吗？”

岳人：“什么，你们高中分手了？怪不得侑士那段时间很消沉！”

忍足：“岳人你闭嘴啊。”

迹部：“消沉什么？”

忍足：“你还记得远距离恋爱……很辛苦吗？”

岳人：“我知道了，怪不得你找了纱织，是为了忘记迹部吗？”

迹部：“还真有纱织这事？本大爷怎么不知道？”

忍足：“你在国外怎么会知道？”

迹部：“我给你打电话你也没提过啊。”

日吉：“啊啦，果然，我做部长也没见迹部给我电话啊。”

慈郎：“我也只有新年问候。果然侑士还是不一样的吧。”

宍户：“真的好遗憾哦……居然分手了，我以为部长和忍足是那种一旦开始就会一直坚持下去的类型……”

凤：“不过现在也是好结局啊。最终还是在一起了，过程的波折就不算什么了。”

岳人：“对啊，超级浪漫。初恋就到结婚很难得啊。”

迹部：“…………谁说是初恋了？”

忍足：“你小学就谈恋爱了吗？”

迹部：“啧，那倒不是。”

忍足：“我小学倒是有过两三个女朋友。”

迹部：“哈？你现在才说？”

忍足：“有影响吗？”

迹部：“没影响吗？”

忍足：“小学哎，牵牵手而已。吻都没接过。”

迹部：“什么样的人啊？”

忍足：“想不太起来了。一个眼睛很漂亮，一个小腿很漂亮，一个头发很漂亮。”

迹部：“这算什么形容？认真一点吧。”

忍足：“我很认真啊。但想不起来就是想不起来，你想得起来我以前跟你说我喜欢的类型吗？”

迹部：“小腿要像广末凉子那样，要有中森明菜那样的眼神，藤原纪香那样的胸。”

忍足：“我说过？”

迹部：“你不相信本大爷的记性？”

忍足：“啊啊，那大概就是吧。我还记得迹部有阵子分不出常盘贵子和松岛菜菜子。”

迹部：“确实差不多啊。”

忍足：“差很大好吗？菜菜子是甜美的熟女，贵子是御姐啊。你没看过《魔女的条件》吗？”

迹部：“本大爷怎么会看过？”

忍足：“提醒我下次借你，年轻的泷泽秀明和菜菜子，不能错过。”

宍户：“又开始了。”

慈郎：“A.O.Field。”

日吉：“太碍眼了，我没想到时隔这么久居然还会收到伤害。”

岳人：“我也好想谈恋爱哦……”

迹部：“就说没有这回事啊，我跟忍足并没有————”

忍足一把捂住他的嘴。“谢谢大家对我们的关心和祝福，下个月我们婚礼上见！日吉，你负责代表发言！”

日吉：“为什么是我？！”

忍足：“做部长的人要担当重任。”

日吉：“啧。”

 

从冰帝聚会中回来，迹部还是非常不爽。

“为什么他们都觉得本大爷以前跟你在交往？”他在回程路上问。

“将错就错嘛。”忍足避重就轻。“重点是不会露陷就行了。”

“不不不，重点是，为什么他们都这样认为？”

忍足抓了抓头发。“我大概……以前……跟岳人提过……你喜欢我？”

“哈？？？”

“你有事没事就来找我，天天部活见了还总电话煲，我又单身，又在思春期，多想也是很正常的吧？”忍足说，声音越来越小。“而且我每次找你你也没拒绝啊。”

“不一样吧！”迹部叫起来。“本大爷每次都是有事情要说才找你的！”

“对啊，三分钟说事，然后半小时说废话。”忍足说，无辜地摊手。“除了‘手冢’这个词出现频率太高之外真的很让人怀疑你是不是暗恋我。”

“本大爷，暗恋你？？”迹部一口气差点没上来。

“对啊，我还很认真地做了很久思想斗争，觉得不能让你伤心，所以都没有找女朋友啊。为了证明这一点特意离你很近，结果发现你只是单纯的迟钝罢了。”忍足叹气。“我的青春岁月啊。”

迹部长这么大没人敢说他迟钝，一听就炸了。“本大爷才是要说，是你喜欢我吧！天天往我面前凑，还特意把桦地诓走，以为我不知道？”

忍足眨了下眼睛。“你知道啊？”

“你搞的什么事情能瞒过本大爷的眼睛！”

“那你为什么从来不回应我的表示？”

迹部愣了愣。“什么表示？”

忍足瞪着他。“国一的时候，我送过你玫瑰味的气泡水饮料，你说不渴，转身就扔给慈郎了。国二时候，我做了铺了爱心鱼子的便当，你说太不华丽了，转身就扔给桦地了。国三时候，我在纸巾上写了诗，放在你柜子里，结果你拿去擦球拍了。全国大赛之前我送给你我的幸运硬币，结果你拿去扔自动售卖机了。高中时候我本来想算了吧，结果你跟我分一个班，天天来找我玩，我也试了啊，我每天看的书如果首字母连在一起就是一首情歌《When you will tell me you love me》……”

“这……谁他妈能懂啊！”迹部终于忍不住骂了脏话。

忍足也叫起来：“明明观察力很敏锐，却发现不了，毫无默契啊！所以才说你太迟钝了吧？！”

“像其他人那样站到我面前说我喜欢你，请跟我交往吧——这种才叫表示吧？”迹部也提高了声音。

“这种有什么情趣可言？而且那叫明示！”

“你的情趣也太无聊了点吧……”

“真是抱歉哦，女生们都吃我这一套。”

“真遗憾本大爷不是女生呐。”迹部抱着手臂哼了一声。

忍足愣了愣。“嘛，也没关系。反正现在我是你的未婚夫，未来一年是你的丈夫。”他指出。“而且婚可是你求的。”

迹部翻了个白眼。“God save me.”

 

婚前准备比迹部想象中复杂。因为是同性所以不用准备昂贵的钻戒是唯一宽慰，除此之外，冗杂事物一点不少。什么样的花束，请什么人参加婚宴，如何装饰，什么摆盘……迹部总被妈妈抓着一项项过婚礼事项，十分烦躁。

为了装得更像一点（以及减轻负担），他去医院等忍足下班，把他直接拽回家接受检阅——钱也不能那么好赚的对吧？有忍足应付爸妈迹部就轻松很多了。

“对了，你们婚后打算住哪里？”饭后，爸爸问。

迹部一愣。

“住家里虽然没问题，但新婚的话，和我们这些老人家住在一起会不会不合适？”妈妈说。“果然还是分家比较好吧？”

“说得也是。我当年也是跟你妈妈租过房子住的啊。”爸爸说。

“要不，在医院旁边买一套吧？”妈妈对爸爸说。“离公司也比本宅近一点。”

“我在医院旁边租了房子。”忍足插嘴。“虽然没法和这里比，但两个人住是没问题的。”

“那可不行。”妈妈说。“既然是景吾结婚，新家也要足够正式才行。”

爸爸点头。“就这么说定了。妈妈你明天去看下楼盘，看到合适的就定下来吧。侑士那里，租约就不用续了，直接搬过来。”

两个年轻人面面相觑。

忍足：不……不太好吧？

迹部：……等一下，这是在赶我出家门吗？

妈妈的速度雷厉风行，第二天就定了个屋顶豪宅，装修完善，拎包入住，于是第三天迹部就被扫地出门了——“多熟悉一下新家，过过两人世界！”by 妈妈，迹部怀疑她其实只是想和爸爸过两人世界。

门牌上挂着 迹部 景吾，忍足 侑士 两个人的名字。

迹部里外转了一圈，装修得不错，虽然不是他熟悉的古典风格，但简洁的现代风设计也挺合心意。只是没有仆从，没有厨师，没有管家，只有忍足和他的箱子站在客厅里发呆。

“所以……”忍足挥了挥手，指了下开阔的窗景，显得忧心忡忡。“如果离婚这个应该不要我出剩下一半按揭吧？”

“全款付清。”迹部答。“按揭这么不华丽的事我妈才不会干。”

忍足松了口气。他把自己的包放下，在沙发上坐下。“这时才觉得，哇，跟你结婚真的是有很多好处啊。”

“本大爷可是被从家里赶出来了！”迹部一想到就一肚子气。他家的白金汉宫，舒服的四柱床，堪称电影院的影音室，巨大的游戏室，慈祥的老管家，老管家的特制玫瑰茶，全都没了啊……

忍足笑。“嘛，享受一下独立生活也挺好的。我的手艺可是也不错的。”

结果当天晚上他们叫的外卖。

忍足收拾完了迹部的八个箱子，自己的三个箱子之后瘫倒在地毯上一动不动，迹部捧着外卖盒子靠在沙发上翘着脚看电视。

“你现在看起来特别不迹部景吾。”忍足说。

“啊哈？”迹部视线还没离开电视上蹦蹦跳跳的女生，只是应了一声。

“就你现在，这个样子。”忍足上下扫了他一眼。

迹部看了眼自己。为了收拾方便脱得只剩T恤，用发卡把过长的流海夹上去了，换了睡裤，光着脚，手里拿着一次性筷子，捧着外卖盒子，瘫在沙发上看综艺节目。

他哼了一声。“你有意见？”啪一声，换成了体育频道。

“没有。”忍足答道。“只是让我对未来一年突然充满了期待。”他艰难地撑起身子，在迹部伸筷子夹最后一块红烧茄子时把它抢走吃掉了。

 

为了谨防妈妈时不时会来看，衣服和用品都是放在一起的。事实上，也只有一张大得过头的床。忍足自觉认领了沙发，谁叫他没出钱？不幸沙发太软，睡了一宿落枕+抽筋了。偏偏他第二天轮值加班，站了十多个小时，真是苦不堪言，回到家已经双眼无神，走路都拖着脚步，把正在看电视的迹部吓了一跳。

“你……要不要拉伸一下？”迹部问。他们又叫了外卖。在分食了广东烧腊和煲仔粥后忍足总算活过来一点，但依然好几个关节不太能动，让他的姿势看起来有点奇怪。

“你帮我拉？”忍足抬头看他。

迹部答应了。

于是他们找了客厅一块空地，忍足换了家居服，迹部也换了，忍足趴在地上，他从背后拉他的手臂，弯折他的腿，听到骨骼不幸的嘎吱声。

“你也太缺乏锻炼了吧？”迹部说着，手里力气可一点没放松，忍足惨叫出声。

“痛……痛啊啊啊哩~”连关西腔都冒出来了。迹部拉得兴起，还特别认真地帮他放松肩颈肌肉，忍足一直不怎么配合地哼哼唧唧。

拉伸到一半，迹部手机响了，他坐在忍足身上，用膝盖顶着他的背，拿出来一看，是手冢，这让他很高兴地接起来。

“喂，手冢？”他说。“难得有空给本大爷电话哈，什么事？”

“迹部，”手冢说。“月底越前会回来，想见见老朋友们，你有空吗？”

“大概什么时间？本大爷要查下日程。”

趁着迹部正在跟手冢热火朝天地讲事情，忍足想溜，迹部一膝盖压住他，使了点力，忍足发出呜咽，还在扭个不停，迹部便伸手把他的手臂往后掰，忍足疼得呻吟出声。

“啊……轻点……呜……轻……小景……”

手冢忽然没声音了。

“嗯？手冢？”迹部问。顺手又掰了一下，听见肌腱和骨骼摩擦发出的咯哒声。

“我要死了——小景啊啊啊————”

“……对不起，打扰了。”手冢说，飞快地挂掉电话。

“啊，什么？”迹部看着手机上的通话时长，一脸茫然。“这家伙怎么回事啊？事情还没说完呢。”

忍足已经瘫在地上动不了了。

 

当天晚上忍足终于也有床睡了。被子分了两条，因为床够大，倒也不会碰到。

“你睡相还好吧？”忍足谨慎地问。“我可不想睡到一半被抱住。会有本能反应。”

“什么本能反应？”迹部问。

“正常男人在床上被抱住后的本能反应。”忍足回答。“抱回去，看心情可能会来一发。”

“…………”迹部盯着他看。“难道不是踢下床吗？”

“你是十二岁吗？”忍足问。他看了迹部一会儿，忽然露出了恍然大悟的表情。“迹部……你不会……？”

迹部眯缝了眼睛，发出死光。忍足立马闭嘴，缩回到他那一边。

熄了灯，躺在床上，多一个人在床上总归是有点不大习惯，虽然隔了好一段距离，但床单和被子摩擦的沙沙声总是听起来有点太近了，仿佛能听见对方的呼吸声……

“小景，你睡着了吗？”过了不知多久，数羊数了三遍都失败的迹部忽然听见另一个显然也没睡着的人说话。

“嗯哼？”

“对不起……我一直在想……”

“怎么了？”

“咳咳，你不会是真的……”

“到底什么？”

“……没跟人交往过吧？”

迹部抬起腿，一脚把他踢了下去。

 

第二天是周末，一早起来忍足的态度微妙地不一样了。

迹部起来的时候早餐居然都准备好了。虽然还是外卖。

“虽然是外卖，但是我跑到楼下去买的。”忍足说，打开一个汉堡吃起来。

迹部皱着眉头吃垃圾食品，心里盘算着又得跑多久健身房……忍足忽然抬起手，粘掉了他嘴边一点番茄酱。

迹部愣了愣。

忍足也愣了一下。但他很快反应过来，用纸巾擦手，开始问迹部今天的安排。

“妈妈约我们去试礼服。”迹部说。“你今天不用去医院了吧？”

“今天我一天都没事。”忍足答。

“那很好，上午试完礼服本大爷想去打球，你一起吧？”

忍足点头答应。

但事与愿违。因为——试礼服实在太他妈麻烦了！妈妈带了她的闺蜜一起，非要亲自给他们俩挑。结果当然是……完蛋了。

迹部自不必说，忍足也是衣架子，妈妈对自己这个新儿子怎么看都不够，迹部试了四五件之后就拒绝再穿穿脱脱，忍足可得一直好脾气耐心陪着。从衬衫、西裤、马甲、西装、常礼服、正礼服……再配上不同的领口、胸花，一套套穿过去，眼花缭乱。

迹部坐在一旁的梳妆台前玩手机，每次忍足换一身出来妈妈就很激动地拍照，让迹部看，又挑挑拣拣，温莎领不行，肩略瘦了，裤子偏大……

但不得不说，忍足确实长得好看，怎么穿都好看，为了穿脱方便他还摘掉了眼镜，显出难得的犀利来。身高腿长，气质也好，会摆姿势，导购小姐看得眼睛都直了。有几套好看得连迹部都有点恍神，心跳加速……以前没觉得这家伙这么帅啊？

妈妈也选择困难了，拉着闺蜜到另外一边去挑其他的。

忍足好容易得了点闲，坐到迹部身边，夸张地叹了口气。

“你就打算穿这套？”他问，迹部身上是一套青灰色的西服。

“怎么可能。八成最后是定做。”迹部答。“所以搞不懂为什么要走这一套流程啊。”

“重温一下自己当年的辉煌？”忍足说。“幸好我妈和我姐没来。她俩有过之无不及。”

他们一起叹了口气。“女人啊……”

“但是小景穿正装很好看哦。”忍足说，从台上拿起胸花别在迹部的上衣口袋上。“这样，非常衬你的脸色。”

迹部低头看，一朵白玫瑰的胸花。他抬起头，看向妆台上的镜子，忍足也在看镜子，他穿着一身黑色的正礼服，白衬衫，戴白领结，头发简单地用发胶抓过，他也戴着一朵白玫瑰的胸花。镜子周围一圈的灯光照进眼睛里，瞳孔周围一圈缩小的光线，显得眼睛特别亮，脸也格外清透。

“这样看起来还是挺配的。”忍足说。

迹部挑挑眉。“等一下。”

他站起身，走到那一大排衣服里翻了一翻，翻出一套米白镶金的正礼服，走进试衣间。

他出来的时候已经是一身白了，衣服稍紧，他不得不提了口气。忍足靠在梳妆台边上，看到他就愣住了。

迹部笑：“看本大爷看呆了？”

忍足走上前，帮他整理好领结，又帮他把外套拉拉平整。

“你穿什么都很好看啊。”忍足说，声音又低又软，最后帮他把胸针别上去。“但白色居然这么好看我没有想到。”

他靠得有点近，头发碰到了迹部的脸颊，痒痒的，迹部不由自主地扶住了他的腰。忍足伸手拨过迹部过长的流海，露出完整的眼睛。他的神色是迹部不熟悉的，手指碰到了迹部的脸。

“咔嚓。”拍照的声音。

迹部立刻转头，妈妈不知什么时候进来了，站在不远处，正拿着手机。

“不用管我。你们继续。”妈妈说。“真好看。”

忍足松手，后退了两步，低头咳了一声，抬起头来时已经又是迹部熟悉的样子了。

“换掉这套吧。”他说。

迹部不解，但忍足已经转过身去，走向妈妈，问她有没有什么新发现。

 

最终在跑了五家店，试了记不清多少套衣服之后妈妈终于决定了两套常礼服，都是黑色的，不过有微妙差别，迹部那套有银丝镶边，忍足的马甲是白色的。忍足累得腰都快直不起来，迹部比他稍好一点，但也快要走不动。妈妈精力极其旺盛，兴致勃勃，说着让裁缝上门为他们再做一套正装礼服。

“已经五点了，我要回家了。”迹部宣布。

“啊，这么早吗？”妈妈说。“我还没跟管家说……”

“本大爷要回自己家了。”迹部说，扯着忍足溜了。

到了家两个人都瘫在沙发上不愿意动。幸好沙发够大，横七竖八地躺着也能躺下。电视一开，看无聊的肥皂剧，不用动脑，听声音从耳边滑过。

躺到天黑谁也不愿意起来，于是又是叫外卖。分食了一只油腻腻的烤鸭和一盘卷饼后迹部用筷子戳着盒子，觉得这种生活简直堕落得太幸福了。

“今天晚上陪我跑步。”他说道。

忍足一脸恳求地看他。

“你太缺乏锻炼了。”迹部说。“而且你答应要跟本大爷一起打球的。”

“我今天可是被你妈拽着试了……可能有一百套衣服？”忍足说。“我昨天才落枕被你折磨得现在胳膊还在痛，今天饶了我行不行？明天，明天开始我陪你跑步。”

迹部放过了他。他其实也只想瘫着。

晚上回房间，轮流洗漱完，迹部靠在床头看财经周刊，忍足爬上另一边的床，忽然想起什么似的问迹部：“迹部，你知道婚礼的具体流程吗？”

“这早知道了吧？”迹部回答，眼睛没离开杂志。“宾客进场，我们一起进场，父母致辞，亲友致辞，在公证人面前宣誓，交换戒指，之后就是宴会了。”

忍足问：“你知道宣誓后要接吻吗？”

迹部愣了愣，放下了手里的杂志。“一定……要吗？”

忍足点头。“而且要热情洋溢地接吻。时间要长，亲友热烈鼓掌之后才能松开。”

迹部脸色有点白。

“你吻过男人吗？”忍足问。

“这种事情怎么会有！”

忍足点点头，摸了摸下巴。“那……你要练习一下吗？”

迹部皱眉看他。“跟你吗？”

“你还有别的选择吗？”忍足问。“还剩两周哎。”

“这种事情也不需要练习吧？”迹部说，把杂志放到一边。

“万众瞩目的时候是不容差池的。”忍足说。“你知道怎么接吻吗？”

“本大爷……又不是没见过！”迹部往被子里缩了缩。

忍足用手撑着头，饶有兴致地看着他。“噢~~”他又开始用关西腔了。

迹部暗骂了一声，躺了下去，翻过身去，不说话了。

忍足关掉了灯，也淅淅索索地钻进被子躺好。

两个人都安静了一阵。

“你知道，我随时欢迎你来练习。”忍足在黑暗里开口说。“毕竟这也是我的职责嘛。”

“而且我经验丰富。”他毫无必要地多加了一句，也翻过身去。“晚安了。”

迹部强行忍耐着继续踹他下床的冲动。

 

早上迹部醒来的时候发现他俩不知怎么回事滚到一起去了。两米多的大床，都睡到了中间，忍足还没醒，呼吸均匀，面对他躺着，被子踢开了，一只腿架在他腿上，有点重。

这让迹部很轻易地就发现他晨勃了，正硬硬地戳着迹部的腿。

迹部本来想甩开他，但看忍足睡得人事不省一脸无害的样子，忽然有了邪恶的心思。

经验丰富，嗯哼？

他把手伸进了忍足的睡裤里，握住了他的分身。忍足毫无所觉，他便稍稍使了点力，靠得近了些，像伺候自己那样轻拢慢捻，忍足的呼吸就变了，本能地往他手里送，但还没睁开眼睛，估计在做春梦。迹部再揉捏了下底下的双球，用指甲去划顶端的小缝，感到他在自己手里涨大，变得更加热烫了。忍足跨着腿把他往自己的方向勾了勾，手一伸把他抱住，靠得紧紧的，舒服地呻吟了一声……然后终于察觉到哪里不对，睁开了眼睛，看到他，吓了一跳，本能地想往后撤。但他的重要部分还在迹部手里呢。就僵在那里一动不敢动。

“早安啊，侑士。”迹部附送甜甜一笑，手上又使了点力，一抽一拔，成功让忍足倒吸了一口凉气。

“……………………迹部，你知道你在做什么吗？”忍足过了好一会儿才能咬着牙说。

“帮你一个小忙，不用谢。”迹部回答。手里动作没有停，甚至加快了一些。

忍足看起来很想打他，但又不敢，又很爽，又不敢乱动，表情十分精彩。迹部十分欣赏他天人交战的脸，于是握紧了他的勃起，技巧地抽动。忍足很快就丢盔弃甲，他唯一能做的抵抗就是侧头把头埋进枕头里，不让迹部看他的表情。但这露出了他变红颤抖的耳朵，让他闷在枕头的呻吟听起来变了调，更撩人了。

不得不说，迹部也有点兴奋，谁能知道忍足这混蛋在床上是这个样子？他空出一只手来，把忍足往自己的方向拨，用头压住另外半边枕头，看到忍足的半边脸。忍足咬着嘴唇，脸是真的红得发烧，深沉的墨蓝眼睛湿得如暴风雨之前的云要滴出水来，瞟了他一眼，就转开了，紧紧闭着。迹部从来没见过他这样，有一瞬间让他想起春日樱花夏日牡丹之类之类有的没的，心一下就热起来了。

伴随着轻微的抖动，忍足一声没吭地射在了他手里。

迹部慢慢把他的最后一滴精液挤出来才松开手。忍足身体起伏着，依然把头埋在枕头里拒绝看他。迹部一笑，松开他，转身去床头柜上找纸巾擦手。

刚擦干净，打算下床洗个手就被忍足抱住了。忍足的手伸进了他裤子里，迹部躲闪不及，被他握住了自己的勃起。迹部颤了一下。他从刚才起就已经很硬了。

“礼尚往来啊小景~”忍足的声音在他背后说，故意把尾音放得很颤。“帮我做让你这么兴奋？”

迹部扭过头看他，忍足脸上依然还有没散的红晕，但眼睛已经是完全清醒了。

“放手啊。”迹部说，挑起眉毛，并不十分勉强。

忍足眼珠一转。“你没有做过吧？”他问。“Intercourse？”

“本大爷……”迹部一句话没说话，被忍足打断了。忍足贴了一根手指在他嘴唇上。

“嘘——不用说。嘛，第一次，让你享受一下。”忍足说着，松开手，从另一边下床，走进卫生间。迹部听着他打开龙头的水声淅沥，呼吸了一口气，把自己往被子里缩了缩，感觉到心跳加快，脸颊的热度上升。

忍足回来的时候没有穿衣服，只是裹了条浴巾。

他从迹部那边上床，掀开被子爬到迹部身上，解开了自己的浴巾，扔到地板上。

“你OK？”他问。把手伸进迹部的衣服里摸他的肚子。沾了水有点凉，迹部打了个激灵。这时候去思考怎么会突然到了这一步好像也有点迟……不如干脆做到底了。

“废话太多。”迹部答，往下拉自己的裤子，勃起很有精神地弹了出来。

“很迫不及待嘛。”忍足说着，摸了两把，撑起身体，用手打开自己刚才做好润滑的入口，慢慢坐了下去。

迹部用手挡住了自己的嘴，他怕自己兴奋过头，轻轻用牙咬住了手背。

突破括约肌的时候感到一点压力，但挤进去之后就很顺畅，忍足在均匀地用腹式呼吸放松自己，他下得很慢，每一厘米都让迹部慢慢适应。

但不得不说，第一次就做到底也还是太刺激了。进入另一个人的身体，感受到那种湿滑、柔软和热意，是迹部从未想过的，有一瞬间仿佛觉得自己不是自己了，所有的神经都集中在阴茎上似的，感觉被放大到全身，令他……很丢脸地兴奋过头。

忍足刚刚完整地把他吞进去，他就快要克制不住，等再起伏摩擦个两下，就眼前白光闪耀，缴械投降。

忍足顿在那里。迹部捂着自己的脸，拒绝跟他沟通，听见他闷闷发笑。

“没事啊，小景，多做个几次就好了。”忍足说，怎么听怎么碍眼。

“滚远点啊。”迹部说，自觉自己的声音毫无说服力。

忍足当然从善如流地滚了，还很贴心地用纸巾帮迹部擦干净。迹部倒在床上自闭了十五分钟才肯起来。忍足已经洗漱好换好了衣服，一脸神清气爽，就是表情怎么看怎么得意，看得迹部十分火大。

 

然后他们去跑了步。周日早晨，路上陆续有几个行人，阳光正好，正是适合跑步的好日子。可惜迹部心里窝火，恨不得远远把忍足甩掉，但红绿灯一等又被他追上，走走停停，忍足虽然喘得厉害可也没落下多少。

跑到一半遇到同样也是出来跑步的日吉，远远地还隔着一个街区呢，日吉看到他俩，立刻露出一副我什么也没看到的表情，戴着耳机转到另一个方向去了。

迹部很诧异，忍足呼哧呼哧地跟上了，累得撑着腿喘气，说小景啊歇会儿行不，我都好久没这么跑过了。你早上刚射过居然没反应吗？迹部说是你太不行了吧？被忍足抓着肩撑住平衡。

“刚才那个是日吉？”忍足说，拿了水瓶喝了口水。

“对，然后招呼也不打就跑掉了。”迹部说，有点不爽。“你做了什么？”

“这又关我什么事？”忍足说。“明明是你嫌弃我衣服太朴素非要我穿这套的。”

他身上套着件深紫色的运动外套，迹部的，上面一个醒目的彩虹色ATOBE。迹部上下打量了他一眼，觉得自己品味还是很好的，不免有点得意，对路人纷纷投来的目光感到骄傲。忍足看起来有点不适受人注目，这让他更爽了。

运动得差不多，他们去咖啡店买了咖啡和早餐，盘子刚放下，门被推开，不二和手冢走了进来。

迹部跟他们打招呼，不二愣了愣，走了过来，手冢上前点单。

“今天遇到的熟人还真多。”迹部说，示意不二坐。

“出来跑步？”不二问。

“外卖吃太多再不运动可不行。”迹部说。“这家伙懒得要死，不是本大爷拖着根本出不来。”

“对了，我听说你们要结婚了。”不二说。“恭喜啊。”

迹部挥手，表示不想多谈。

手冢端了咖啡过来，递给不二一杯，不二朝他笑笑，两人手指上戒指闪闪发亮。

“婚姻生活感觉怎样？”忍足喝着自己的咖啡，向后靠了靠。

手冢也拉过椅子坐下来。“很好。”他简单地说。

迹部挑眉。不二微笑起来：“你们不也很快就会感受到了吗？”

迹部没说话，忍足看向别处。

不二意识到了。“嘛，婚前紧张也是很正常的。”他平和地说。“手冢当时也很紧张，几天没睡好觉。但等真的发生了之后就很安心了。毕竟宣誓过，有法律保证，心情会很不一样，怎么说……忽然进入到人生新阶段了？责任啊什么的，不再是自己一个人了。感情也会变化，但已经不完全是感情的事了。”

“你俩一直这么腻歪。”迹部说。“没见什么变化啊。”

“当然有，但是不想告诉你。”不二眯眯眼笑。

手冢咳了一声，脸上疑似带了点红晕。

迹部毫无预兆地被闪到，倒抽了口气，刚要开口说什么，忍足忽然扣住他的手。“谢谢告诉我们。”他说。“小景还需要一点时间习惯。但我相信也是没问题的。”

手冢点了点头，他们又扯到其他话题上去，聊了起来。但忍足抓着他的手一直没松开。

 

他们走出咖啡店，和手冢不二告别，迹部看着手冢招来计程车，为不二打开车门，撑着车框，等他进去之后再坐进去。

“你老这么看手冢我可是会吃醋的。”忍足在他背后说。

“你想太多了吧？”迹部收回视线。“我们跟他们不一样，假的而已，吃什么醋？”

忍足什么话也没说。

他不仅一路没说话，回到家也没说话，洗完澡换完衣服就说下午约了朋友，就走了，把迹部一个人扔在家。

迹部一开始觉得太棒终于不用再跟他共处一室了，开着音响听歌剧，听到得意之处还手舞足蹈起来，又顺便处理了一下文件，做下周计划，总之过得挺充实，等到了晚饭时间忍足还没有消息，迹部就有点坐不住，发信息问他回不回来吃饭。

信息发出去忽然觉得有点奇怪。他俩明明住到这里也不过几天，还在熟悉阶段，怎么就变成“回来”了？他家不是迹部本宅，有温柔的女仆和严肃的老管家，宽敞的客厅和迷宫一样的走廊吗？

忍足过了一会儿才回信息，问他想吃什么，他正好在银座，可以带点好吃的回来。

迹部思索了一下，报了一串菜名，又想他跑去银座干什么，不会又是陪女人逛街吧？

忍足快到晚上八点才到，迹部已经饿得不想动弹。

忍足提着一把外卖袋子，把餐桌收好，一盒盒外卖拿出来。居然是三家不同的店的。

“你要的活鳗这家卖完了，去了另外一家，希望没有太大区别。”忍足说，打开外卖盒子，一份份精美的碟子摆出来。虽然不过是一次性的，但看起来也有了点郑重的佳肴感觉。

迹部接过筷子，开了瓶柠檬苏打，原本因为忍足太迟回来而憋的一肚子委屈不知不觉消散了，他开始认真吃起来。

吃完饭，把垃圾分好类，忍足把脏衣服扔进洗衣机，迹部在沙发上看电视，给他留了个位置。

“《故园风雨后》在重播，你要看吗？”他问。

忍足走过来，扫了一眼电视，在沙发边上坐下了。他离得有点远，迹部就不大爽，想躲什么呢，之前也没见你避讳啊。

电影很沉闷，虽然有些点依然很感人，迹部也不由得看进去了。等看到结局的时候就有点胸闷，想为什么忍足会喜欢这种不清不楚不明不白的东西，就好像他这人也是含混的一团，有时能看到一点棱角，有时又像棉花一样，软绵绵的打上去使不上力。

电影看完距离睡觉还有一点时间，迹部无聊地调着台，忍足忽然离开，回来的时候手里拿了个小盒子。

迹部直起身来，看着他有点吃惊。

“虽然是假的，但该有的程序还是要有的吧。”忍足说。“手给我。”

迹部伸出手来。忍足打开盒子，一对样式简单的白金旋纹对戒。

“没有刻字。”忍足说。“既然是只打算戴一年的东西……”他说着，拿出一个，套上迹部的无名指，尺寸正好。

“下午去买的？”迹部说，翻转着手看了看。

“啊。”忍足无可无不可地回答。迹部拿过剩下那个，给他戴上，抓着他的手看了半天。

“你是受了手冢刺激吧？真的很爱吃醋哎。”迹部笑，终于开心起来，而且是开心得不得了。他也不知道自己怎么了。他伸出两只手，抓住忍足的手，左右都十指交叉握紧了，晃了晃。“这样，满意了？”

忍足也笑了起来，耳朵也变红了。

 

接下来的一周过得飞快，婚礼的各种事项都在紧锣密鼓地准备中，妈妈一个不满意又要推掉重来，迹部还抽空出了趟差，两三天的短差而已，电话却给忍足打了好几个，催他去试调整好的礼服、不要忘了给妈妈打电话、宾客名单需要调整之类。

还是一如既往地三分钟正事之后开始闲扯，听忍足带着点无奈的声音说小景我饭还没吃完，才恋恋不舍地挂电话。

说不想忍足是假话，人的习惯真的很奇怪，迹部一个几乎不吃外卖的人现在忙着加班时也会叫外卖凑合了，开河粉盖把柠檬汁挤进去的时候还想了一下忍足一个人的时候都是怎么过的，生活很不健康啊。

他回到东京时是迫不及待的，刚下飞机，忍足发来信息，说到了机场接他。

天气不太好，下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，忍足撑着长伞等在他家那辆豪车前，迹部心情很好，淋着雨走过去，司机帮他把行李放进后备箱，忍足收了伞，给他开车门。

“今天怎么这么早？”他问，掸了掸身上的水滴。

“坐诊结束了就出来了。”忍足说。“想着你回来了就来了。晚上回去吃火锅吧，我来做。”

“家里有电炉吗？”迹部问。

“待会儿可以去买一个。”忍足答。

于是他们去了超市。迹部很多年没来过百货超市了，上次还是帮慈郎搬家陪他买锅碗瓢盆，时隔多年，超市似乎也没什么变化。忍足找了个推车，先去电器部买好了电炉，迹部东张西望着，看他拿卫生纸、垃圾袋一类的日用品，对着价签反复比较。

“牙线也要吧。”迹部说，挑了一个最贵的，扔进推车里。

他们走到生鲜区，就吃什么火锅争执了几句，最后还是决定吃牛肉火锅，买了一盘切好的牛肉，一颗大白菜，一盘蘑菇，一盒豆腐，又拿了一盒关东煮的丸子。迹部拿了两瓶橙汁，忍足又拿了一瓶酸奶。

“明天你想吃什么？我明天也是坐诊，估计有空回来做点东西。”忍足说。在蔬菜区挑选洋葱。

“现在也很难想到吧。”迹部说。

忍足唔了一声，挑了几个西红柿、辣椒、茄子、萝卜、青菜，又去拿了条鱼。

“烤鱼吧。”忍足说。“再加个汤？小景，帮我去拿包味噌来，还有烧烤用的粉。”

迹部走到调料架找味噌。超市的货架真的够多，他找了一圈才找到，味噌放在最底下，他不得不弯腰蹲下来拿。忽然看到旁边有双鞋。

他抬头，发现是捧了一把葱的宍户。

宍户磕巴了一下。“迹部。”

“啊宍户。”迹部点头示意，拿着味噌站起身来。“你也要味噌吗？”

宍户缓缓摇头。看起来好像受了什么刺激。

“来买菜？”迹部问。“你知道烧烤粉在哪里吗？”

宍户指了指隔壁的货架。迹部就走过去，在那一大排英文、西班牙文、日文里挑了一个，想了想，又拿了另一个。

他转回头，宍户的表情终于自然点了，但还是有点呆滞。

“你一个人过来的？凤没跟你一起？”迹部有点好笑，问。

“长太郎出差了，我一个人在家。”宍户说。

“忍足在前面，我们晚上吃火锅，你要不要一起？”迹部问。

宍户立刻摇头。“不不不，我不打扰了，两位慢慢吃。”说着倒退着走了出去，一溜烟跑掉了。

迹部很不解，耸耸肩，回去找忍足。忍足已经又拿了一盒鸡蛋，一把葱，一袋蒜，一盒奶酪，一盘肉排，一瓶酱油，一瓶醋……

“刚才遇上宍户了。”迹部说，把味噌和烧烤粉放进推车里。“他好像很吃惊的样子，我邀请他来吃饭，他就跑掉了。”

“我第一次看到你在家那样子我也很吃惊。”忍足说。“差不多了吧？可以结账了。”

他们推着推车在结账口排队，快轮到他们时忍足忽然想起什么。“有个忘拿了，等我一下。”他把推车交给迹部，转身折回去。

迹部一件件把东西放上传送带，收银员小姐客气地微笑，问他有没有会员卡，迹部摇头，拿出钱包，把黑卡放在托盘上递给她，小姐接过，看到时吃了一惊，对他的表情就变了。

忍足终于回来了。他把一盒安全套和一盒润滑剂放了上去。

迹部盯着那俩盒子看了半晌。“你认真的？”他问。

“我很讨厌用沐浴液做润滑。”忍足回答，忽然凑到他耳边压低了声音。“清理的时候会洗出泡泡啊。”

迹部一个笑差点没憋住，狠狠瞪了他一眼。忍足无辜摊手。

 

他们回到家，做了火锅吃，没买昆布，用酱油和糖代替了，味道有点奇怪，但也可以接受。吃完忍足去洗碗收拾，迹部在房间里转悠了两圈，把脏衣服拾起来扔洗衣机里，垃圾清理了一下，顺便把几个他看不顺眼的家具挪了挪地方。

刚坐下来准备挑个电影看看，门铃响了。原来是妈妈来送礼服，顺便来看看儿子怎么样。

迹部擦干净手，迎她进门，忍足去烧了水，给她泡茶。

房间还算干净整洁，妈妈转了一圈，颇为满意，坐回沙发上，忍足给她倒了茶。

“比我想象中好。”她说。“哎呀，突然觉得儿子长大了。”

迹部颇为不满。“喂，本大爷26岁。”

“常常觉得你只有十二岁啊。”妈妈说。“果然是要结婚的人了，本来还很担心你会不会适应外面的生活，但发现过得很好啊。”她说着眼圈忽然一红。“终于到了这时候，就要成为可以立派的大人了。”

忍足给她满上水后就识趣避开，走进了里面房间。

迹部也不知道说什么好，抓住了妈妈的手，拍了拍。“……你也太担心了吧。我难道不是早就在做继承人的事了？”

“迹部家的规矩，正式的立派是从结婚开始的。”妈妈说。“先要能承担起家庭的责任才能承担更大的责任啊。”

迹部不说话。

妈妈握紧了他的手。“我挺喜欢侑士这孩子的，人挺好，而且做事周全，你有时冲动，两个人的事情还是要商量着来。毕竟景吾选了他，我希望你们俩能一直像现在这样好。”

迹部点了点头。

妈妈又说了几句叮嘱的话，把衣服留下来让他们试，这几天多多休息，毕竟周末就是婚礼了。

送走妈妈后迹部回到客厅，看着漂亮的礼服，忽然叹了口气。

忍足走了出来。

“你要试穿吗？”他问。

迹部并没有心情。

忍足走到了他身边，跟他一样靠坐在沙发背上。

“你知道，在正式登记之前，你都是可以后悔的。”他说。“说了一个谎话，就要用更多谎话去圆，这是没办法的事。”

“你很有经验嘛。”迹部说。

“不这样怎么能一直待在你身边？”忍足说。

迹部琢磨了一下他的言外之音。但忍足看起来和平常并没有什么不同，还是那副懒懒散散的模样。

“你要继续吗？”忍足问。

迹部侧身伸手摸了摸礼服，高织羊毛的触感顺滑，领子用银丝锈了精致细巧的玫瑰花样。

“本大爷没有中途退出的习惯。”过了一会儿，他说。

“那么……来练习接吻吧。”忍足说。

迹部转过身来看他。忍足也看着他，空气一时安静，但又不是全然的安静，仿佛有什么在窜生，毛细血管一般非常细小，种子长出胚芽，胚芽变成嫩叶，细细的卷须伸了出来，攀援着要缠住什么……

“你为了钱所做的程度，实在令人吃惊……”迹部话没有说完，忍足抓住了他的下巴，吻了上来。

一开始只是单纯的嘴唇相贴，迹部并没有闭眼，然后忍足抬手摘掉了眼镜，再一次吻上来，这一次用两只手抓着他的脸，嘴唇张开，舌头滑了进来，顺着齿列舔过，就撬了进来，进入口腔，碰到了他的舌头，就勾住，交叉，搅动……直到迹部闭上眼睛，感到血液在冲击鼓膜，呼吸也变粗重了起来，手抓住了他的衣服，顺着下摆摸了进去，碰到温热的皮肤。

忍足断开了这个吻。“定金我收下了。”他微笑着回答。

“……价值十亿的吻，哪有这么简单。”迹部哼了一声，上前一步，腿卡进他的腿间，再一次吻住他的嘴唇，这一次反客为主，把忍足那些花哨的试探都变成了长驱直入，攻城略地，直到忍足抱紧了他，手指不安分地伸进了他的皮带里。

 

他俩拉拉扯扯地进了浴室，脱衣服的时候还在接吻，迹部好像忽然发现了这件事的奥妙，忍足的嘴唇比他本人要坦诚多了，会因为吮吸和撕咬而变红，虽然舌头很狡猾，但也有温顺和甜美得让人心动的时候。

他俩飞快地冲完澡跳上床，床单都被弄湿了一小块，又抱在一起接吻，没有衣服阻挡身体的变化就更加明显了。

“这次我来吧，我怕你又兴奋过头撑不住啊？”忍足说，又被瞪了。他从床头柜拿了新买的润滑剂，开了盖，挤出一些到手上，就俯下身去一边做扩张一边给迹部口交。迹部呻吟出声，用手按着他的头。

忍足润滑好了，就把手指抽了出来，凑上前亲了亲迹部的脸。“放松。”他说，然后用枕头垫高腰，抬高了迹部的腿，对准自己的勃起，一点一点地挤了进去。

被进入的感觉很奇怪，好像被热烫的楔子楔入一样，并不是为了容纳性器的构造被这样使用，比起快感来说异物感更明显，但他居然真的能吞进去，倒是令人吃惊。

“感觉还好？”忍足问。伸手抚慰迹部被忽略的阴茎，帮助它再次勃起。

“很……奇怪。”迹部回答。并不排斥。

“我很舒服哦。”忍足说，慢慢地动起来，摩擦着比干杵着舒服一些，迹部稍稍放松。

“你说的话更奇怪吧。”迹部说道，不得不说点什么来转移注意力。

“我呀，看你试礼服的时候就想这样做了。”忍足说，稍稍拉高了他的腿，进得更深了点。他动作很慢，不会让迹部感觉难受，反而渐渐适应，感到一点快感在凝聚。

“一身的白……让人很想玷污啊。”忍足说。“前面和后面第一次都是我，很高兴呢。”

“又在……说什么奇怪的话。”迹部脸红，伸手把他拽了下来，堵上他的嘴唇。

“你无法想象……”忍足含着他的嘴唇模模糊糊地说，下身稍微使劲，把他按进了床垫。迹部发出了今晚第一声难以克制的呻吟。

事已至此，否认自己的感受就没什么用了。他喜欢这个。喜欢和忍足接吻，被他抚摸，也喜欢这家伙半真半假的俏皮话，还喜欢他不经意露出的天真，最喜欢他那种尽管别扭但无处不在的温柔。

如果不去看的话就看不到，但看到之后就没法忽视。所谓观者的自觉吗？开始去想着不要结束，无论是这个热烈的拥抱也好，还是这种暧昧得无法分辨的关系也是。

忍足用手帮迹部弄了出来之后才射了出来，他瘫在迹部身上喘气，迹部揉了一把他的头发，乱蓬蓬的，发丝意外的柔软。

等清洁后两个人躺在床上，迹部盯着黑暗中的天花板，心情有点复杂。虽然他也不是很在意初吻和第一次什么的吧，但就这么莫名其妙被夺走贞操还是有点介意。对象是忍足就更介意，自己也不知自己介意个什么劲儿……大概还是不服输吧？……不想……不想成为忍足那些历史中的一个片段。不想只是他的一个契约对象。

这样想的自己……很糟糕了吧？

“你怎么想？”他问忍足。

虽然没头没尾的，但忍足很快就反应过来，回答了他：“我是会继续的。”

“然后一年之后拿钱走人吗？”

忍足停顿了一下。“如果你这样期望。”

迹部不说话了。他开始觉得嘴里变得苦涩，让更多的话都难以出口。

“如果……这五十亿全都给你……”过了几乎有一个世纪那么长，长到他都以为忍足要睡着了，迹部才再次开口。

然而忍足的回答说明他非常清醒：“够买我的很多年了。”

迹部呼出一口气，感到心脏缓慢地恢复跳动。“很多年是多久？”他问。

忍足翻了个身，把他拽到床铺中间，亲了一下他的额头。

“明知故问。”他说。

“告诉本大爷啊。”迹部不满，推了一下他。

忍足叹了口气。“实习医的年薪是350万日元，一年后700万，假定四年后我升副主任，年薪会涨到1200万，若做执业医开诊所，年薪大约1500万至2000万，亲爱的迹部，告诉我，你能买我多少年？”

迹部默默心算了一下，不说话了。

“嘛，你这样想我很高兴啊。”忍足说。

“本大爷只是说说而已……你别多想了。”迹部小声说。

“唉，但是现在还要还学贷啊……学医真的很贵哎……”忍足又开始装模作样。“要靠和有钱人结婚才能还得起啊。”

“自己欠的债自己还啦！”

“是是是。”忍足伸手搂住了他。“虽然我很喜欢小景的钱，但现在觉得小景比钱更可爱啊。”

“这是什么比较啊？！”

“我很真诚的。小景明显比福泽谕吉*（日币万元钞上人物）更好看吧？”

“这种赢了也一点都高兴不起来吧……”

最后的几天忍足和迹部都请了假，妈妈有点婚前焦虑，迹部不得不陪着，忍足全家也过来东京了，忍足也要陪着，还有一些最后的准备工作要处理好。

婚礼搞得声势浩大，虽然没有请媒体，但商圈和名流界一半有头脸的人都会来。剩下一半是两人的同学和朋友。乐队排练过几次，厨师、司仪、乐手也全都约好了，花店整装待发，礼服经过一次次修改终于达到了最佳剪裁，仪式一套正礼服宴会一套常礼服，都是高级定制。伴郎找的谦也和桦地。所有参与者都带着点心慌慌的雀跃准备着，期待着这场世人瞩目的婚礼。

就在这个节骨眼上，忍足的前女友突然找上了门来。

“什么意思，你这么快傍上迹部太子爷？”忍足和迹部在花店做最后确认的时候被堵住了。泼辣的女人踩着高跟鞋，抱着手臂站在门口。

迹部挑眉，示意忍足你自己的麻烦自己收拾。

“确切说，是被你泼了酒之后。”忍足答。“好久不见了绘里衣。”

“你甚至都没有跟我正式分手啊！”绘里衣叫起来。

“啊……我以为已经很明显了？”忍足说。

“我的东西还在你公寓！我还一直在等你的电话！”绘里衣提高了声音。“结果我朋友告诉我你要跟迹部太子爷结婚？！我认识你这么久怎么从来不知道你喜欢男人？”

“公寓钥匙你有，随时可以去收拾。”忍足说。“现在反正我也不住那里了。”

绘里衣大怒，冲上前来，张开手臂就要给他一巴掌。迹部上前一步，握住了她的手。绘里衣挣了下，没挣开，对迹部怒目而视。

“小姐，伤害是不对的。”迹部说。“尤其是对不属于自己的男人。”

绘里衣狠狠甩开他的手，指着忍足大骂一声：“你这个人渣！”说完甩手而去。

迹部看了眼她的背影。“你喜欢这种类型？”他哼了一声。

“有几个角度有点像你啊。”忍足答。

迹部白了他一眼。“你眼神有问题啊？”

忍足故作深沉地推了推眼镜。“我戴眼镜，你说呢？”

 

但这事儿并没有这么容易完。绘里衣把忍足的事捅到了小报上，说他有女友，是骗婚的，不过是为了迹部的钱。本来婚礼安保严密，不让媒体参加，一帮媒体就想尽办法挖料，碰到这事儿顿时炒作起来。

消息很快传到了迹部家里，迹部爸妈把两人找了过去谈话。

“并不是不能用手段把消息压下去。”爸爸说，拿着报纸一脸严肃。“但继承人的婚礼不能蒙上阴影。到底怎么回事？”

忍足翻了翻报纸。迹部也不说话。

“我喜欢小景很多年。”忍足开了口。“从13岁来东京，见到小景之后就喜欢了。我是为了小景留在了这里的。一直到现在，我依然觉得小景选择我是仿佛做梦一般的事。”

迹部伸手握住了他的手。

“人没有办法选择自己的过去吧，但未来的话，还是可以争取的。”他说。“我们没有婚前协议，如果这是您担心的事，我可以签署弃权声明。”

迹部吃了一惊，看向他，忍足并没有看他，他的侧脸很认真。

爸爸沉吟了一会儿，又跟妈妈商量了几句。

“以后这些关系全都要断掉。”爸爸最后说。

“当然。事实上我早就跟她分手了，她只是气不过而已。”忍足说。

“曝光出来的短信记录是上上个月的。”妈妈说。

“然后小景就把我捡走了。”忍足答。“我很感激。”

“但是你们不是说好了很久……”妈妈皱起眉头。

忍足沉默了一会儿。“抱歉，”他说。“在这件事上欺骗了你们。”

迹部也开了口。“是我找他来的。”他说。“你们总催我定下来，那我就定下来了。”

“但是……你们看起来多好啊……”妈妈不敢置信。

“因为我并没有做错决定。”迹部说，摊开手。“不会有更好的了，就是这样。”

爸爸和妈妈互相看了一眼，妈妈叹了口气。“婚礼……请柬都发出去了。”

“婚礼照常举行。”迹部说。“这有什么区别吗？”

“但是……”

“抱歉，打断一下。”忍足插嘴。“阿姨，我从一开始就是以结婚为前提跟景吾交往，这样，您是否可以理解？”

妈妈点点头。

“过去的回忆是真的。想要让景吾幸福的心情也是。那时间的长短又有什么重要？”忍足说。

“我会做好继承的。”迹部也说。“婚姻家庭我也会守护好。这不是你们一直教我的吗？不用为我担心。”

妈妈叹了口气。“你们俩啊。”她说。

爸爸开了口：“好了，我明白了，这件事不用再提。媒体的事情我会处理。你们好好准备婚礼的事。”他看了迹部一眼。“景吾，你要记得你今天说的话。”

爸妈挥手让他们出去。迹部出了门才觉得一口气慢慢落回心上。然后他抬起手巴了忍足一脑袋。

“你承认得很爽快啊？”他说。

“嘶……痛。”忍足揉了揉头。“结果好就行了啊大少爷。”

“不是本大爷帮你说话你今天会被我妈给活剥了。”迹部还是有点心有余悸。

“啊啊，带着谎言去宣誓总觉得会遭报应呢。”忍足说。“不要吧。”

“心理脆弱的家伙啊。”迹部说道。但他也确实感到放松了不少。

“喂，钱的事，你是真的不要吗？”他想起来什么，叫住走在前面的忍足。

“啊……”忍足转过头来，抓了抓头发，哭丧着脸。“其实有点后悔，真的要还学贷啊……虽然在你爸妈面前无论如何都不能认输，但只是为了耍帅啊。”

迹部笑起来，走上前，揽过他的肩。“嘛，看在确实还挺帅的份上本大爷帮你还了吧。”

“哎？哎？真的吗？”

“本大爷的对象是个没钱还学贷的穷医生这种事，太不华丽了啊。要多少？”

“大概还剩1300万左右吧。”

迹部顿住，看了他一眼。“只要这么多？那你怎么哭穷哭了这么久？”

忍足叹气。“求你别说了，迹部，我已经直面太多次你的有钱了。”

他带着忍足回自己房间，又最后收拣了一次。下一次他再来这里就不再是法律意义上的未婚了。

“今晚睡这儿吗？”忍足问，摆弄着他儿时的一个玩具。

“小心点避开我爸妈的话应该可以？”迹部答。“嘛，不用管他们也行。但我觉得老爸现在不太想看到我。”

忍足心有恻恻地点头。

于是他们就住下了。晚餐是管家送到房间的。忍足第一次在迹部的卧室留宿，什么都很新鲜，看到个雕金镜子都要感慨一番，等看到迹部那个占据了半面墙的书架，上面摆满了各种绝版黑胶，初版旧版书，古董相机收藏品，珍贵地质标本，眼睛都直了。

“跟我一起住真是委屈你过平民生活了。”忍足说。

“哈？”

“不容易啊，小景。”忍足说着，伸手一拉把他带到床上去了。古老的四柱床立刻不堪重负发出了嘎吱的声响。忍足僵了僵。“这个，算预警措施吗？”

迹部笑。“这房间隔音很好。”

忍足蹭了蹭他的鼻子。“结婚前的最后一次在小景床上做吧？”他问。“出阁前的床让我有很多幻想。”

“你本来就是这个目的吧……”迹部答道，并没有阻止他把手放进了自己衣服里。

但在自己从小睡到大的床上做爱确实有种难以形容的羞耻感。忍足还特别怀旧地把床帘都放了下来，一片黑暗里就只能靠身体感受了。明明是熟悉的床单、熟悉的被褥，床垫和枕头也都是过分熟悉的，散发着玫瑰熏香，却要在这样熟悉的环境里打开身体，令他过分敏感，幸好黑暗遮住了他变得太红的脸。

忍足嘴里叫着“小景”，一声又一声，柔软极了，身体的动作却一点没停下，扩张完就没犹豫地把他翻了过来，从后面进入。迹部咬着枕头不让声音泄出嘴唇，有生以来第一次觉得玫瑰熏香令人眩晕。老旧的床还是动得剧烈就会响，有一刻迹部甚至担心它会不会散架。

结束之后他俩躺在床上喘气。忍足终于拉开了床帘透气。房间没拉窗帘，有清亮月光如水，照在地面上，也照亮了床上的一小块地方。

“明天不能见面了。下一次就是后天婚礼上见了。”迹部说。

“嗯。”忍足答道，他抓过头发。

“这要变成真的了吧？”迹部说，忽然有点感慨。

“嗯。”忍足说，转过身来，抱住他，抱得很紧，热热的呼吸吹到他的颈边。

 

婚礼当天。

迹部前一天在本宅睡的。说实话，没怎么睡着。睁着眼过了子夜，不得不爬起来放音乐，做了快一个小时俯卧撑，把自己累得没空想其他的，才爬上床睡了一会儿，可天刚亮不久又醒来了。

爸爸妈妈也起得很早，妈妈列了一整张单子都是今天一天要做的事，迹部深呼吸了一口气，决定什么都不想，一件件做过来。

吃完早饭，他们就准备一起去会场做最后的准备了，正要出门，忽然发现管家和所有仆从站在走廊旁边，排成两行，见到迹部就一个个鞠躬：“景吾少爷，婚礼顺利，新婚快乐！”

迹部愣了一下，从中间走过，朝他们挥手致谢。心里好像一下子有了点实感——今天是他的婚礼啊。他要结婚了。

到了会场，爸爸妈妈去检查乐队和厨房，迹部在化妆间做头发，换衣服。桦地也过来了，安静地坐在他边上陪他。忍足过了半小时也到了，但在对面的房间，没有过来。倒是忍足谦也跑到迹部这里来串门。

“你们搞得好大啊。我都开始紧张了。”谦也说，也换上了礼服，对着镜子整了整自己的领结。

“戒指带了吗？”迹部问。

“带了带了，侑士今天早上出门前已经问了我一百遍。”谦也从口袋里掏出戒指盒，打开给迹部看。

迹部点点头。“流程都记得？”

“我跟侑士，桦地跟着你，主角是你们，我俩只要见机行事就行了。”谦也说。

“Usu。”桦地在旁边答。

“说起来还是觉得好厉害，真的要结婚了啊。”谦也感慨，凑到镜子前看迹部。“这样看你真的好漂亮。”

“你不去陪你哥跑我这儿来干嘛？”迹部说，稍稍偏头，让发型师处理他的刘海。

“他不要我陪，把我赶出来了。”谦也说。“他说他要冥想。”

“哈？”迹部从来没听说忍足会冥想。

“他紧张啊。”谦也说。“我也第一次见他这么紧张。”

迹部笑了笑。

“你就很放松的样子啊，真的是要结婚了吗？”

“都这个时候了哎。”

“我很没有实感啊，”谦也挥了挥手。“侑士是那种，总觉得会一直拖到年纪很大然后突然找个富婆结婚的类型，结果居然是我们这辈最早结婚的，还是跟你，就有那种‘哇这样也行吗’的感觉。你能理解吗？”

“你这样说你哥他知道吗？”迹部答。

“所以真的觉得你们俩好厉害。”谦也摸了摸鼻子。“如果不是你的话，侑士不会这么快定下来的。”

迹部没说话。只是听谦也絮絮叨叨忍足在家族里是怎样一个人，大家对他的婚讯有多吃惊。

“呐，迹部，我哥拜托你了啊。”谦也忽然严肃。“虽然忍足家和你们家不好比，但全家都很重视侑士，让他心碎的话，大家都不会放过你的。”

迹部安静了几秒。“本大爷答应你。”

谦也点头，拍拍迹部的肩，走到边上跟桦地说话去了。

 

陆陆续续有宾客来了，外祖父母也跑来迹部这里坐了会儿，拉着他的手说了半天话，祖父也来了，没怎么谈婚礼只谈了继承的事，末了握住他的肩说要加油，几个姑姑跑了过来，喜欢他的打扮喜欢得不得了，跟他拍合照，七嘴八舌讲了一堆婚姻生活注意事项，好容易送走之后又是阿姨走进来，虽然很矜持，还是没忍住叮嘱了很多。

终于安静下来时已经快到仪式开始时间了。迹部一个人坐在房间里，听见隔壁房间爆发出一阵哄笑。他走出门，正好看到一群人从忍足房间走出来，看到他纷纷惊呼，又笑着说恭喜。

忍足撑着门站在最后。

“一大群亲戚。”他摇头笑。

迹部垂下眼睛，轻轻把一缕落下来的头发放到耳后。他忽然有点无法直视忍足。剪裁完美的礼服衬出他颀长的好身材，胸前的白玫瑰，被精心修剪过半长发，刘海向后露出光洁的额头和细长的眉毛，他没有戴眼镜，眼睛似乎画过了，显得格外犀利。

“你现在……也太好看了吧？”忍足低声说。

“要走了。”迹部避过了他的视线。不远处谦也和桦地在等他们。

他们从化妆间出来，站在会场门外。红地毯蔓延得很长，一直铺到门前的大路上，撒着花瓣，两边放了一丛丛立式花盆，里面是耀眼的红玫瑰。礼宾把门打开了一条缝，能听见里面传出的热闹人声和乐队演奏的声音。

“别紧张啊，迹部。”忍足忽然说。

“是你在紧张吧？本大爷可是习惯了引人注目。”

“不要戳破我啊……”忍足小声抱怨。“我的腿都在发软。”

迹部想笑。但他笑不出来，他自己手心也一直在出汗。

忍足伸出手来，他紧紧握住，翻转了手，变成十指交叉。

礼宾推开了门。

无数彩条和花瓣从天而降，迹部的眼睛都被迷了一会儿。等他睁开眼睛时发现整整一个大厅都坐满了人，全都在看他们——妈妈到底请了多少人？熟悉的不熟悉的面孔，全都带着新鲜而兴奋的表情看着他们。

“走了。”他轻声说，深呼吸了一口气，挺直了背，拉着忍足向前走。

红毯漫长，但走起来又那么快，好像一眨眼就到了最前面的礼宾台，站上去之后灯光全都打在身上，但又不是熟悉的赛场的灯光，他穿的也不是能够自由伸展的运动服。光线刺目，看不清下面的人，似乎可以当他们不存在，这让紧张的心情稍稍得到缓解，但就只能看到同样跟他处在光线中的忍足了，似乎又把他的存在感放得过大了些。

司仪开始做介绍，暖场，与此同时墙上的巨大LED屏上放着两人的成长记录照片，乐队在演奏卡农那首著名的D大调变奏。

照片是两边家长整理的，两人之前并没有看到，看着小时候一个个肉团子的照片忍不住都笑了起来。三岁的迹部穿着制服，挺着胸神气活现，三岁的忍足被拿走玩具，哭得满脸是泪，四岁的迹部拿着跟他个子差不多高的网球拍，四岁的忍足被化妆成小女孩拍艺术照，五岁的迹部捧着他的第一座奖杯，五岁的忍足在台上表演一只浣熊……

“……为什么我的照片都是这种类型？”忍足低声抱怨。迹部在旁边笑得停不下来。

渐渐地，更多熟悉的人和场景出现了。八岁时的忍足和谦也勾肩搭背，九岁的迹部拉着桦地站在船上，十岁的忍足戴上了眼镜，十二岁的迹部已经学会了用手指按在额头潇洒挑眉，十三岁，《少年网球》杂志上关于两人的报道，迹部景吾和忍足侑士放在一起，标题写着“冰帝双星”；十四岁，一起去集训时拍的合照，一群人闹成一团，迹部撑着下巴露出不耐烦的表情，慈郎靠在他身上睡觉，忍足坐在他另一边，盘着腿，膝盖和他贴着，背上趴着岳人，桦地在远处钓上了一尾鱼；十五岁，迹部剪掉了头发，一脸严肃，忍足在赛场上高高跃起；十六岁，U17的合照，唯一一场双打，胜利后向天空击掌，紧紧握在一起的双手；十七岁，离别之前的合照，一群人站在冰帝门口，迹部捧着一束玫瑰，忍足站在他身后，扶着他的肩……之后是漫长的单人时期，迹部在英国读书、打球，入职的正式照片，进入集团工作，受到表彰……忍足在东京读书，发表的论文获奖，进入医院，在手术台前紧张工作……

最后定格在那张妈妈偷拍的礼服照。忍足穿着黑礼服，迹部穿着白礼服，忍足的手碰到迹部的脸，迹部的手在忍足的腰上，身体贴在一起，视线紧紧锁着对方，仿佛下一刻就要接吻。

来宾们鼓起掌来，有人在吹口哨。

迹部把视线从照片上移开，觉得耳朵开始发烧——他实在不能否认那时的眼神真的有点太明显了。

忍足悄悄牵过了他的手。

司仪又说了一些过渡的俏皮话，接着请父母发言，两边都是爸爸上台，迹部家说得言简意赅，但迹部知道爸爸激动了，因为他握话筒的手都在颤抖。忍足家说得动情一点，侑士红了脸，最后走上前给了家人一个很长的拥抱。

随后司仪请见证了两人历史的亲友代表日吉若发言。

日吉走上台来了。对着他们俩微微倾身，他穿着西装，不太习惯，有点僵硬，拿过话筒，就开始紧张。“呃，发言我实在是不擅长，但多亏很多人帮忙，做了一个VCR，送给两位，用看的更直接一些吧。”

大屏幕上出现了一排字：来自共同的朋友们的祝福。

迹部伸手去牵忍足的手，忍足翻转手掌，和他十指交叉，握紧了。

音乐响起来了，一个个熟悉的影像出现，有的是用手机拍的，有的是用照相机拍的，每个人都录了一句话，表情各异，环境也各有不同。

越前龙马站在温布尔顿的球场上：“虽然以前叫过你猴子山大王，但你确实是冰帝的王。要幸福！下次再一起打球吧！”他转过身，又拍了一遍人声鼎沸的球场。“我可是在这里了。”

手冢国光是在家里，背景里是一排奖杯：“很高兴能够认识你们这样的好朋友。能够幸福太好了。”

不二周助跟手冢是一个地方，但换了个房间，阳光明亮些，他捧了一束花：“一直以来也得到了迹部君和忍足君很多帮助，非常感谢，未来生活还请继续加油。虽然我始终觉得你们俩就是甜蜜的代名词啊。”

菊丸英二在某家快餐店里举起一个鸡翅：“哈哈忍足被吃很死吧？开心就好了。要一直幸福快乐下去啊。”

桃城武在自己家开的商店里举着两个网球雕塑小人：“忍足是个值得尊敬的人，迹部嘛，不用说了。喂，要幸福啊！”

真田弦一郎专门找人用了摄像机，在自家道场里铺开自己写的字：“衷心祝愿两位百年好合。”

幸村精市用自拍杆在某处山峰顶上，拍了漂亮的朝阳：“真好呢，人生得一心人相随足矣。”

仁王雅治戴了副忍足的眼镜，按着自己的额头装成迹部的样子：“噗哩~我早知道会有这一天了。婚姻生活的要诀就是不要太相信眼睛看到的。祝白头偕老啦！”

入江奏多用口琴吹了婚礼进行曲的一小段，然后转过脸来，对着电脑摄像头调整了半天：“迹部君新婚快乐！未来一定是玫瑰色的。要永远开心啊。”

越智月光站在冰帝门口，指了指校名：“冰帝出来的一对，我一直记得，很不错啊。新婚快乐。”

…………

每一个他们曾经比拼过，交往过的对手、朋友都送来了他们的祝福。音乐缓缓流淌，迹部从来不知道这些人全都记得他和忍足，明明有些都超过十年没有联系了……曾经拼尽全力，赢过也输过的青春仿佛追上了他，让他的血液一下就开始沸腾了。

……真好啊，自己也是，忍足也是。没有虚度过的时光真好，没有错过的交集真好。

 

放在最后的是冰帝网球部众人的。日吉先出场，他对着摄像头咳了两声，有点不知所措，旁边不知是岳人还是谁说了句什么，被他挥手赶走。

“那个，部长，忍足学长，很高兴你们要结婚了。这个其实也不是我一个人搞的，听说你们要结婚之后全冰帝我们那几届校友全沸腾了，非要搞这个东西，我就是负责主持一下……”

画面切换成了冰帝的球场，宍户在拿着个话筒正在试音。

“开始了吗？啊啊开始了！”他手忙脚乱。“开始了！”

镜头往上。一大群曾经的同学，曾经的应援团，站在冰帝的看台上，足有几百人，穿着花花绿绿，还有的拖家带口，带着孩子。“胜者是冰帝！赢的是迹部！”像当年那样不顾一切地大喊出声，声音大得话筒都滋滋作响。“胜者是冰帝！赢的是忍足！”山呼海啸，震耳欲聋。

然后他们全部大笑起来，放出满天气球，往天空撒花和彩带，乱七八糟地大声喊着“新婚快乐！”“百年好合！”“要幸福啊！”“忍足侑士我爱你！”“迹部我爱你！”“要是分手了来找我啊！”闹哄哄一团，快乐溢于言表。

画面切回了日吉这里。日吉不太好意思地摸摸鼻子。“部长的Call声永远都是最响的呢。这个是冰帝校友会组织的，还收到了非常多的礼物，感谢你们给大家的青春带来的感动，等婚礼结束后会一起拿给你们。”

他顿了顿，认真起来。“就我自己来说，真的从两位身上学到了很多。小时候喜欢说下克上，部长非但没有生气，反而一直栽培我，让我继承网球部，忍足学长也是，花很多时间指导和帮助我，教我如何处理问题，冰帝网球部因为你们这样的人在，我们的必胜精神才一直传递下去。真的非常感谢。”他鞠了一躬。“这也是我非常重要的青春回忆，未来也会好好珍藏。”

岳人突然从边上跳出来。“新婚不要说这种话啦！”他抢过话筒，把日吉挤走。“呐，迹部，忍足，新婚快乐！”

然后他抱着话筒开始说：“我是不吃惊你们俩最后会走到一起，早就知道了。侑士虽然总是一副很无所谓的冷淡样子，但只要是迹部的事都特别关注的。迹部我要跟你说，侑士是个特别特别好的人，非常会照顾人，但有时候会忽略自己呢。”他叹气。“我也是瞎操心啦，但你不要欺负侑士，要对他好啊！结婚了也可以一起出来玩嘛！”

下一个出场的是慈郎，刚刚睡醒的样子，端着话筒想了空白的好几秒才开始说话：“呃，是对着这个说吗？那个，我是芥川慈郎。”岳人在旁边提示他直接说。

“迹部，要结婚了啊。真好啊。”然后他就眼圈红了，坐那里不动。岳人和日吉在旁边疯狂提示，声音大到都快收进来了。

“我很感动啊。”慈郎擦了擦眼睛。“迹部一直很照顾我，终于有自己的归宿是超好的事了。小侑也是特别好。我相信你们一定会很好。我……我很为你们高兴。”他眼睛又湿了，凤走过来抱了抱他，把他带走了。

宍户坐了下来。“……我现在应该在现场还要录这个吗？”日吉在旁边说了一声“要！”

“那个……就是……新婚快乐啊？有什么话我们见面说吧？”他说完就溜了，把凤拽了出来，按在位子上。

凤也有点紧张。“部长，忍足学长，你们好。宍户其实有很多想说的不好意思说，我代他表达一下：能够从过去到现在终于以结婚这种形式确定下来未来的方向，真的非常令人感动。两位无论何时都很有勇气，让人相信真爱。祝两位新婚快乐，在未来的人生里也能一如既往地闪耀。”

他说完起身要走，宍户在旁边叫：“你自己要说的不说吗？”

凤：“我跟你要说的一样啊。”

话筒到了桦地那里。桦地握着话筒沉默了半分钟，说了一句话：“一定会幸福的。”然后就哗哗流泪，像个孩子一样地哭起来，被其他人轮流劝走了。

日吉终于拿回了话筒。“……所以就是这样了。”他说，直视着镜头，眼睛也有点发红。“迹部景吾，忍足侑士，全体冰帝人祝你们新婚快乐。”

画面结束。会场里一片安静，过了几秒才响起如雷掌声。伴随着快要掀翻房顶的欢呼和口哨声。

迹部捂住了眼睛，不肯抬头。忍足转过身站到他面前，把他的头揽到自己肩上，挡住宾客的视线，也挡住自己变红湿润的眼睛。

 

迹部大学的朋友也来发言，随后又是忍足读书时的朋友、医院的同事，每个人都很高兴，很郑重也很喜悦，要把最好的祝福给他们俩。忍足眼睛红了好几次，迹部也是。本来觉得只是为了形式而举办的婚礼，因为这些祝福而变得真诚了，让人仿佛真的可以相信，这些祝福都会成真。他们是真的可以为自己感到快乐，真的可以靠这种结合幸福。

司仪终于宣布进入最后的宣誓仪式，两人走上高台，面对面站着，公证人站在中间，各牵了一只手，按在圣经上。

“迹部景吾，你愿意……”

从电视上、书上看过无数遍的句子在耳边听见，却好像第一次真的意识到它的含义是如此深重。爱，忠诚，人生，未来，直到死亡，交付自我，承担他人，从此命运密不可分。

一切都变得安静了，什么都不存在了，乐队、来宾、父母、朋友……喧闹远去，只有纯然的光亮，和眼前的男人，在上帝面前见证。这无关任何人，这只是他和他。宣誓。一个可以触及永恒的约定。一个清晰可见的真理。这种认知瞬间击中了迹部。让他不由自主战栗起来，血液在鼓膜里嗡鸣。

“……你愿意吗？”公证人问。

“我愿意。”迹部说。眼前一片模糊，看到忍足脸上一条眼泪笔直地落了下来。

公证人又同样问了一遍忍足，迹部几乎听不清他在说什么。他的头脑都变得一片空白，他只知道，这件事正在发生，它是真实的，但又如此不真实啊，太多太多的觉悟、祝福、幸福、承诺，一下子冲下来，好像把他的一切都冲干净了，他仿佛赤身裸体站在光亮里，一无所有，又拥有一切。

“我愿意。”忍足说。

——这件事成真了。

谦也走上前，把戒指递给他们，忍足给他戴上的时候手都在颤，差点戴错手指，迹部不得不咬住下唇，强行忍住眼泪，不让模糊的视线阻碍自己的动作。

为什么时间这么漫长？为什么他们甚至还能站着？

“现在，你们可以吻彼此了。”公证人宣布。

他不知道是他先抓住了忍足还是忍足先碰到他，他们的嘴唇在中途相遇，只怕不够快。柔软的，温暖的嘴唇，虔诚地贴着他，另一个人的呼吸碰到他的脸，也是热热的，潮潮的，让他终于有了点活在人间的实感。

是欢呼和掌声把迹部渐渐从眩晕里带了出来。忍足的泪落在他脸上，还湿着，亦或是他自己的泪？他已经无所谓了。

他转过身，拉着忍足的手，举过头顶，像胜利的王者凯旋，像从水中受浸复生。他们慢慢地从高台走下，有数不清的鲜花从顶上落下，落在他们身上，脚前。乐队齐鸣，欢乐颂歌穿过穹顶。妈妈在擦眼泪，爸爸在鼓掌，祖父也在，然后是很多朋友，熟悉的，不熟悉的，都在鼓掌，有的站起来想看清他们，有的在吹口哨，一片欢腾。

他们顺着红毯走了出去，被花瓣落满全身，最后几乎跑了起来，冲出了会场，忍足一把把他往旁边一拉，拉进了电梯，直达顶楼定的总统套房。

门一开，迹部就把忍足扑到床上去了，他吻着他，如此激烈，好像要把他吞吃入腹。忍足喘着气，伸手试图把他从他繁琐的礼服里剥出来，迹部不耐烦，直接解开了他的裤子，把手探进去抓住了他的分身，忍足抽了口气，向后倒去。

刚才的不真实感太强烈，回到现实就急迫地想证明，这个男人属于我了。就如我属于他一样。

距离晚宴开始还有好几个小时，足够他们醉生梦死好几回。

阳光正好，没有拉窗帘，每一个细节都纤毫毕现。手臂上金色的绒毛像在发光，舌头在身上留下的痕迹反着光，嘴唇被吻过度，红肿着，也润得闪光，眼角不知是因为感动还是兴奋留下的红色痕迹也在闪光，一切都亮闪闪的。忍足被情欲笼罩的样子惊人地好看，迹部不得不用手捂住他的眼睛，感到他的睫毛在手心里跳动，牵着心里的弦也一下一下地被撩拨着。他们接了可能太多的吻，嘴唇都发麻起来，但还是没法停下来，手指要缠在一起，身体也是，非要做到仿佛要化在一起，脊骨里都被震动酥麻，从内而外都被对方的气息填满。

“我爱你。”忍足说。在迹部最后一次从他身体里抽出时，他抬手去摸迹部的脸，用手背轻轻蹭过他的下颌。阳光照亮了他一半的脸，他的一只眼睛被照亮得近乎透明，另一只在暗处闪着光。那一刻迹部好像忽然明白了为什么人们会为爱而死。

他已经无法想象失去他了。

迹部凑上前，再一次深深地吻他。

 

再晚些时候，妈妈派人送来了正礼服。还特意给迹部打电话叫他们俩晚上注意一点，首相和Elton John都来了。

两人洗了个澡，打闹了一会儿，把浴室弄得乱糟糟的，才出来穿衣服，正礼服穿起来麻烦，相互帮忙着，说说笑笑，又浪费了不少时间，妈妈已经急得开始电话催了。

“头发。”忍足顶着一头半湿的乱毛就要出门，迹部又把他拉到卫生间按住，用电吹风给他吹干。手指划过他的头皮，头发柔软得不像他的性格。

“呐，小景，我是不是你做过最成功的一笔投资？”忍足问，看着镜子里的他。

“目前只是保本啊，还没收到收益。”迹部回答。

“收益这种东西，需要长期观察嘛。”忍足说。迹部做了最后一点修饰，忍足拿了点发胶抓过，总算看起来像点样子了，对着镜子端详了一番。

迹部放下电吹风，看着镜子没忍住又侧身弯腰吻他。

“……我以前没发现你是接吻狂啊。”忍足在他唇下笑。

“走了，真的迟到了。”迹部哼了一声，松开手。

他们下楼到会场，饭店灯火通明，晚宴已经开始，陆陆续续还有人正走着红毯进来，明星云集，镁光灯闪耀。

“对了，你会跳舞的吧？”迹部想起什么似的，问道。“这种晚宴……我俩估计一半时间都得跳舞。”

“小时候学过一点。”忍足答道。“跟你没法比了。前两天我姐给我特训了一下，应该没问题吧？”他说得不怎么确信。

“嘛，你只要站在那里微笑就好了。本大爷会搞定一切的。”

“可我想跟小景跳舞啊。”忍足答。

迹部笑了笑，笑到一半就收了起来。他们到了宴会厅门口了。丝竹管弦之声从门缝里泄了出来。

迹部深吸了口气。这种晚宴跟婚礼不一样，是重要的社交场合，全城的头脸都在这里，政界、商界、新闻界、娱乐界……这是他正式继承迹部家后的第一次亮相。迹部家在借这次晚宴向社会宣告独子迹部景吾的地位，尽己所能地将他推上人生的新台阶。太多双眼睛会看着他，会恭维他，爱他，也伤害他，会试着占他便宜，利用他，把他拽下来，泼他脏水……前方是一往无前的荆棘路。

忍足握住了他的手。

因为这个人在身边，好像也有了无尽勇气，觉得什么样的困难都不用担心了。家里一定要以结婚作为立派的依据也好像能理解了——因为心被好好守护着，怎样都不会走偏吧。

“本大爷是世界之王。”他低声说，只有忍足能听见。

“当然。”忍足一秒钟都没有犹豫。

“来吧，让我们惊艳全场。”迹部笑起来，撩过自己的流海，推开了宴会厅的门。

 

 

-end-


End file.
